footbag_moves_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Move Elements
Ducking and Diving "Ducking and Diving" is a concept which involves you ducking/diving your head underneath the footbag before executing a trick. A "Ducking" trick means you set the footbag from one side of your body, duck your head underneath it, then perform a trick on the *other* side of your body. An example of this would be a 'Ducking Butterfly' set from an opposite side 'Clipper Delay' .A "Diving" trick means you set the footbag on one side, dive your head underneath it, then perform a trick on the *same* side. An example of this would be a "Down Diver Down", which is exactly the same as a 'Down Double Down' except you dive underneath the footbag before executing the double dexterity. Paradox "Paradox" implies that the "wrong" leg circles the bag during the dexterity, making the move more difficult. In general, the "paradox" version of a move involves a dexterity with the setting leg (instead of the support leg) from a cross-body set, where the delay (or next component) is performed by the original support leg. This type of move requires a sharp pivot of the hips (as the setting leg must leave the cross body position, perform the dexterity in front of the body, and return to the ground). This adds a level of difficulty in the "body" category because of the pivot required. Pixie and Fairy "Pixie" is a concept that refers to a quick inside-out dexterity directly following a set from a toe stall into another move. A pixie toe stall is the simplest form of this type of move. To execute a right pixie toe stall, set from a left toe stall into an immediate inside-out dexterity with your left leg, and catch the footbag on your right toe. Other pixie moves are "pixie mirage", "smear" and "smudge". A reverse direction "Pixie" set is called a "Fairy". Pogo "Pogo" is a concept where the set is from a cross body delay but is flicked immediately under the support leg. Basically this is a concept that refers to a Clipper set Symposium Mirage done in front of another move. (Thereby adding a dexterity to the front of the move, just as with Pixie, but a little more difficult to execute because you don't put your foot down and you get the symposium body add. Therefore a pogo-style move is usually worth 2 adds more than its non-pogo namesake. It is very difficult to execute a *true* Pogo move, as many freestylers do not release the footbag before executing the dexterity, when this happens its a "Slur", which is only worth one add. Shooting "Shooting" is a concept similar to pogo, except the set goes under both legs before executing the move. Stomping "Stomping" is a concept that involves planting both feet at once after setting the footbag, then executing the desired move. An example of this would be a "Stomping double leg-over" (Set -> Stomp -> Double leg-over). Symposium "Symposium" is a concept for moves where the leg performing a dexterity (ie., circling the footbag) is planted immediately before and after the dexterity, while the other (setting) leg does not touch the ground. This form of a move requires more strength and balance since the dexterity is performed in the air. __FORCETOC__